Merlin's Christmas
by GothicalR
Summary: I listened to the book 'Christmas in Camelot' recently and thought about what Merlin did after he left the Castle and I came up with this.This is my first fan fiction and I think I did well but I'll let you be the judge of that.


Merlin walked out of the castle after Jack and Annie noticed him.He felt glad about the happiness that had been rekindled in King Arthur's castle.Soon enough, the three knights who were sent to the other world to get the water of memory and imagination would be back in Camelot.Merlin soon found himself in the orchard that held the Magic tree house.He looked around with a hint of suspicion, sensing someone else's presents. ' _More than likely a curious woodland_ animal ', He thought to himself.He rapidly started to become an owl; he felt feathers sprout from his skin and his legs shrivle into talons, while his nose and mouth came together to make a beak.He opened his wings and flew into the air, climbing his way up to the tops of the trees.Merlin soon spotted the Magic tree house resting in one of the tallest trees in the orchard.Flying over the trees, the Sorcerer picked up speed.After a minute or so, The Sorcerer landed on the windowsill gracefully.

Merlin looked at the interior of the Tree house.Many books cover the floor, none in particular standing out.Only the Frog Creek Pennsylvania book is noticable amoung the rest of books.A cleared area in the center of the floor opens up to the ladder that lets vistors into and out of the tree house.The walls have posters and drawings hanging up, and a window (Merlin's perch) that allows the person to look out and observe their new surroundings.

After a moment, Merlin hops down into the Tree house.His head instinctively swivels around to make sure he is truely alone.Then he lets his talons guide him through the many stacks of books and jump over one or two of them.Finally, he faces the stack that holds one of his favorite books.Careful not to hit his head on a large book that hangs over him, he lifts himself into the air.He holds himself up in front of the stack and his beak clamps onto the spine of the book he was looking for.Gently, he pulls the book toward himself.A talon flys above the book and pushes the books on top of his book back in place and keeps them still.The other talon does the same but keeps the books below his in place.After a few more good tugs, the book comes out of place while the books fall into place.Merlin pushes away from the stack carefully and manages to beat his wings to keep above ground but then plummets to the floor, book in beak.' _Apparently, I overestimated my strength_ 'Merlin thought after his rough landing.He turned around and hopped to his book, which landed on it's cover.He flipped the book onto it's back and lifted the cover.

Merlin was deep into the 15th chapter when he heard the castle door open.His head flew out of the book he was reading and his talons carried his body over that same book.His head bobbed with his body along the path that he travelled earlier.He reached the bottom of the window then jumped.His wings flapped as he landed on the windowsill and his eyes faced the orchard and castle beyond.The sorcerer's eyes spotted three figures travelling towards the Tree house.Two of them were walking while the last was being carried.The last one looked to be asleep.As Merlin watched the three, their features became more clear.It was King Arthur, Jack, and Annie!The King and Annie aappeared to be deep in conversation about...Cookies?Merlin did like cookies.Especially Suger Cookies.' _Mmmmm...Suger cookies...Stay focused Merlin!_ 'He repremanded.His focus returned to the three figures who were almost at the tree.He could faintly hear Annie say,"Look!The Magic Tree house's ladder!", and could see Annie tear of towards the tree while King Arthur laughed behind her.Merlin watched as Annie began to climb the ladder to the tree house.Soon she would arrive at the top of the ladder to find an owl at the windowsill watching King Arthur and Jack arriving at the ladder.Merlin jumped off the windowsill and shimmied through the stacks of books with relative ease.He began to read again until he heard Annie scrambling to the top of the ladder in a hurry.Merlin peeked through a break in two stacks of books and saw Annie looking around the tree house.He was about to jump up on top of a stack of books and fly off, when he heard The King yell, "Annie!Can you slide over a little so that I can carry Jack up there and lay him down beside you?", "Yeah!", Annie slid over a little and waited.Merlin didn't dare move knowing that King Arthur would be in the tree house.King Arthur was terrified of owls.If an owl was within 20 feet, it didn't matter what he had in his hands: it would be flying at the owl, and with the King's aim, both the owl and the object would be soaring towards the ground very quickly.

It wasn't that Merlin couldn't dodge what The King threw at him.It was the fact that The King would throw Jack that kept Merlin frozen in place.Jack, the **human** **child** , who couldn't change his body or control gravity.If Merlin flew out the window King Arthur would notice and through Jack before he could stop himself.Jack would die.And it would be Merlin's fault.

So The sorcerer swiveled his head to look at the book, which effectivly hid his whole body.Soon Merlin was disturbed once more by King Arthur scrambling up the ladder.Merlin carefully looked out to see Jack's sleep adled body being lifted up into The Tree house.The King and Annie lowered him so that he was laying comfortably beside his sister."Thank you King Arthur!", "You are welcome Annie.", "Bye!", and soon Merlin heard The King climbing down the ladder.Annie carefully and quietly stepped over her brother, then leaped over to the window."Bye!", Annie yelled down to King Arthur."Farewell!", was The King's reply.Annie left and closed the wood door that stopped people from falling out and coming in.She then sat beside her brother and picked up the Frog Creek Pennsylvania book.

"I wish we could go there!"

The wind started to blow.

The tree house started to spin.

It spun faster and faster.

Then everything was still.

Absolutely still.

Merlin crouched on the floor, slightly shooken by the sudden movement of the tree house teleporting back to Frog Creek Pennsylvania.He waited for a few minutes until Jack woke up.Once he had woken up, Annie explained what happened.Then, Annie opened the door and the two siblings began climbing down the ladder.Merlin once more went to the windowsill and watched as the two children rushed off through the woods.Suddenly, the tree house started spinning.' _no nO NO NO!!!_ 'Merlin screamed mentally.It quickly picked up **alot** of speed.The sorcerer's talons dug into the strong wood.The wind rushed about him quickly.He felt his body being pushed with wind.The tree house stopped in a matter of seconds.

Merlin's body straightened up at the windowsill.

His feathers had been blown through, making him seem very, very 'fluffy'.

He toppled fowards, his talons releasing the wood.He fell towards the earth, but he caught himself and managed to fly above the trees of the orchard.He soared above The King, who looked up and gave a small yelp before running back to his castle to hide from Merlin.The sorcerer gave an owlish chuckle at King Arthur's alarm.He found that The King seemed very foolish to an Owl when he ran or cowered in fear.' _I shouldn't laugh after having just went through something similar_ ' He scolded himself, ' _I should feel bad for him_ '.Merlin swooped down as King Arthur neared the castle door, ' _But he did banish me from Camelot._ 'Merlin thought quickly.The doors opened and The sorcerer flew in with a flurrish.The King jumped away from the door and soon after slunk away into another part of the castle.

"I was wondering when you would show up", A familiar voice spoke, breaking the stunned silence.Morgan le Fay strode through the crowd and knelt down in front of Merlin."Hoo!", Came Merlin's indignant responce."You're feathers are looking abit ruffled Merlin.", Morgan went on.Morgan stood up and watched as Merlin became human again."Nice to see you too, Morgan le Fay", replied Merlin.The rest of the night sped by while Camelot celebrated it's returned joy.


End file.
